Fishing For Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: Boruto and Sarada decide to go fishing but what does Sasuke have to do with this


**Fishing For Love**

"Hey Sarada yeah busy today?" Boruto Uzumaki shouted at Sarada Uchiha's bedroom window. "Quiet you idiot!" Sarada hissed as she stuck her head outside her window. As she looked down at Boruto and continued to argue with him; her insides were jumping for joy that the love of her life was here and asking her out. "Fine I'll understand if you don't want to go fishing with me you don't have to if you!" Boruto shouted. After waiting a few moments for Sarada to respond and when she didn't Boruto could feel himself getting angry again. Just as he was about to shout for Sarada once again she came running out of the Uchiha compound at top speed.

With a quick goodbye to her mother Sarada ran out of the Uchiha so fast you'd almost miss her. Nearly mowing Boruto Uzumaki down in the process. "Sorry about that Boruto" Sarada said as she said this Sarada could feel a blush creep up upon her cheeks. Sarada just hoped that Boruto didn't see it; but unfortunately for Sarada Boruto saw it and was going to use it to his full advantage later on. Sarada and Boruto quickly gathered up their things and headed to the river. Seconds after Boruto and Sarada left Sasuke arrived home and acquired the whereabouts of his daughter Sarada.

Sakura told him that Boruto had stopped by and asked Sarada if she'd like to go fishing with him. They left not to long ago you can catch up; before Sakura could say anything else that's when she felt a slight breeze beside her and just like that Sasuke was gone. Sakura swore to herself that if Sasuke messed up their daughter's time with Boruto he'd never hear the end of it from her. Plus Sakura knew her daughter Sarada had feelings for Boruto Uzumaki; she'd just wish already that two would confess already and stop walking around each other in circles.

Back at the lake however Sarada and Boruto caught a rather big and stubborn fish. It took all the effort that they had to reel it in; in a nearby tree Sasuke was keeping his parental watch on the two more specifically is daughter. He also wanted to make sure and keep a close eye on Boruto making sure he didn't do anything stupid with his daughter. At that moment Sasuke heard a noise and decided to investigate looking out from his hiding place. Sasuke didn't like what he saw his daughter laying on the rocks a large fish and Boruto in between her. Plus Sasuke noticed how close Boruto and Sarada's lips were this caused him to flinch so uncontrollably.

Back at the lake Boruto and Sarada were both blushing like crazy. Both of them were unsure of what to say "Um Sarada" was all Boruto could say at first. As Boruto and Sarada looked deeper into each other's eyes; the large fish had other ideas and slapped Boruto on his backside. This caused Boruto to slip and his collided with Sarada's lips and this caused both Boruto and Sarada's eyes to go wide. Boruto and Sarada then both scrambled to their feet and quickly turned their backs to each other both of them were extremely embarrassed. "BORUTO!" a voice shouted the voice alone made Boruto's blood go cold. Boruto turned around quick enough and saw Sasuke Uchiha coming straight for him.

"Yikes! Sasuke Sensei let me explain please" Boruto said. "The time for talk is over but for now your head is mind" Sasuke said drawing his sword. Which made Boruto squeamish on the inside and run even faster. All the while Sarada in the background was yelling and begging for her papa to stop. Later on as Sarada made her way back to the Uchiha compound completely angry as hell. Sakura noticed this and asked her daughter what is wrong it didn't take long for Sarada long to tell her what's going on.

After Sarada went up to her room Sasuke wasn't to far behind. He arrived just in time to hear his daughter's room door slam shut. Sakura quickly rounded on Sasuke and said "Why do you never listen to me or get involved in our daughters love life?" "I just want our daughter to find the right man Sakura not to fall in love with the dobe's son" was Sasuke's reply. "So what if Sarada likes or maybe even love Boruto we should step aside and see what happens" was Sakura's reply. "You've got to be kidding me" Sasuke thought to himself; he was hoping his wife would see his point and agree with him obviously not. "But Sakura don't you see" was all Sasuke started to say before he was punched in the face; and sent flying into the tomato patch that was outside the Uchiha compound. So the last thing Sasuke heard Sakura say was he was sleeping on the couch until further notice.


End file.
